


closer

by soul_of_blaze



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bloodswap, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/soul_of_blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 prompts challenge; bloodswapped eridan/feferi</p>
            </blockquote>





	closer

**Author's Note:**

> im pretty sure these are from the lj community but i have no idea.  
> i know these are supposed to be one sentence but im using this more as an exercise to get my muse back.

**#01 - Ring**

He gives her the ring (shiny, a bit too bright red to fit her maroon hue but it's the thought that counts, right?) and thinks she will be delighted that he gave her something to treasure. The look of fear on her face confuses him deeply.   
  
 **#02 - Hero**

While he is never the one to save her in dangerous situations, he knows he is the only one who can save her from hurting herself.   
  
 **#03 - Memory**

The first time they meet is a pleasant thought in the back of both their minds.   
  
 **#04 - Box**

When he packs to leave, Eridan leaves her the box of his documentaries and several guns ('To Protect Yourself').

**#05 - Run**

Feferi thinks about running away with him, before he has to leave. It is a moot point, regardless of what she dreams of.   
  
 **#06 - Hurricane**

He doesn't know what a hurricane is. But what he does know is it brings Fef and Crabdad to his home for a few days. Desert weather is not dangerous.   
  
 **#07 - Wings**

Eridan thinks she would be beautiful with wings adorning her back. Feferi knows it would mark her more of a mutant.   
  
 **#08 - Cold**

The water is cold and she is disappointed when he clambers back onto the beach in protest. Feferi yells that he is a guppy from the water. 

**#09 - Red**

It is an accident but fear coils in Feferi's stomach as the color drips and stains his scarf. Eridan shooshes her. He wraps the cut, kisses her lightly and says nothing more about the incident.   
  
 **#10 - Drink**

They are both underage, but it is a farewell to their childhood anyway.   
  
 **#11 - Midnight**

She knows he will leave when it's safe for her to head home. They both hope midnight will never come.   
  
 **#12 - Temptation**

Before he leaves, he almost kisses her with flushed intentions. Almost tells her all of his feelings. The pain is less if he keeps it a secret, he decides.   
  
 **#13 - View**

Feferi loves the view of the sea from her window in her respiteblock. Eridan hates the view of the vast, zombie crawling desert from his.   
  
 **#14 - Music**

Eridan can't hold a tune to his name, but he still appreciates her voice when she sings quietly.   
  
 **#15 - Silk**

When he tells her that she feels like the finest of silks, and _he_ would know after all (in both cases), she flushes.  
  
 **#16 - Cover**

In the end, even though Eridan has no clue about it, he is her cover from the rest of the world. 

**#17 - Promise**

Eridan promises her that he won't leave her behind. Feferi already knows it will be broken but she believes him for the sake of it.   
  
 **#18 - Dream**

She dreams of a happy day where their whole lives are spent together and no one rules their decisions. Dreams are not reality.   
  
 **#19 - Candle**

They light every candle they can find and stay in for the day, reading old romance books even though Feferi knows Eridan doesn't enjoy it.   
  
 **#20 - Talent**

She is the only one with the ability to calm him when his storm becomes too strong. He wants to believe he is the only one that belongs with her.   
  
 **#21 - Silence**

They do not talk for three sweeps. Feferi spends a sweep and a half sending him messages about every day. He never responds (he never receives a message).  
  
 **#22 - Journey**

He runs from the caves and all the way home to her.   
  
 **#23 - Fire**

Feferi invites all of their friends to a bonfire on the beach outside her hive, but sits with him the whole while.   
  
 **#24 - Strength**

He doesn't know when he figures it out, but Feferi is stronger than him in more ways than one.   
  
 **#25 - Mask**

Eventually, she takes off her mask in front of him. All he can do is wrap his arms around her.   
  
 **#26 - Ice**

It is rare that the winters get cold enough to freeze over the sea. The seadwellers have to head inland for the winter. Feferi teaches him to iceskate that winter. She laughs when he falls repeatedly on his bottom.   
  
 **#27 - Fall**

She doesn't know when she figures out, but she knows that he's fallen in flushed love with her and she has no idea what to do.   
  
 **#28 - Forgotten**

After three sweeps, she forgets exactly what he looks like.   
  
 **#29 - Dance**

Eridan finds that she doesn't know how to dance. He teaches her, slowly and carefully, dramatically reacting any time she steps on his feet.   
  
 **#30 - Body**

Her arms curl around his limp body. Red drips and mixs with the jade that colors the floor under him. She prays that it's grubsauce, because he was always such a messy eater. 

**#31 - Sacred**

When he tells her that she is sacred to him, she cries. He doesn't understand.   
  
 **#32 - Farewells**

He grips her in a hug so tight that she cannot breathe, until she is red in the face and covered in salty jade-hued tears. She promises him that it isn't time to say goodbye yet, goodbye is too final and this is just farewell. Fair well. Be well. Feferi cries when she cannot see him on the horizon any longer.   
  
 **#33 - World**

Their world does not permit her to live. It does not permit him to be anything the but the color of what bleeds from his veins.  
  
 **#34 - Formal**

Three sweeps later, his greeting to her is too formal. Feferi hits him in a fit of rage, until he bends down and picks her up by her waist and carries her around while she pounds at his back.   
  
 **#35 - Fever**

It is not until he arrives that he sees how bad she has gotten. He almost burns his hand when he tries to take her temperature. 

**#36 - Laugh**

The first time he hears her laugh, like what he thinks bubbles sound like if they _had_ a sound, he can't contain himself and he tickles her to hear more of it.   
  
 **#37 - Lies**

It is easy to tell him she sits at the bottom of the spectrum. It is easy to believe him when he says that he will not leave her alone.  
  
 **#38 - Forever**

They promise each other forever, even though it something neither know they can have.   
  
 **#39 - Overwhelmed**

He is so overwhelmed with emotions when he sees her again, he kisses her until she is overwhelmed with the true realization of how he feels.   
  
 **#40 - Whisper**

He whispers to her while she is only half-awake, sweet nothings outside of the sopor and Feferi understands that he has once again not slept so she could have no nightmares.   
  
 **#41 - Wait**

Feferi stops waiting breathlessly after the third sweep passes. Eridan waits for any murmur of a word that she is alive and well.  
  
 **#42 - Talk**

When they talk again, it is painful.   
  
 **#43 - Search**

Sometimes, she searches for him. Perhaps, if she looks long enough, she'll find him waiting for her.   
  
 **#44 - Hope**

He is not the Prince of Hope. Eridan does not know when hope is gone, but he keeps hoping when he sees her she will be just as well without him. 

**#45 - Eclipse**

Eclipses are rare, only when both the moons block out the sun. Feferi spends a whole day and night with him when they experience their only eclipse.   
  
 **#46 - Gravity**

He thinks they gravitated to each other, and that they gravitate to each other always. She thinks he is ridiculous and tells him that gravity is science and only applies to planets. 

**#47 - Highway**

When they visit the nearest city, the highways are packed with trolls who have no homes or lusii. Feferi holds his hand tighter and wishes none of this happens to either of them.   
  
 **#48 - Unknown**

She keeps her secret unknown to him for as long as she can. It is by a terrible chance accident that he discovers her unknown.   
  
 **#49 - Lock**

Eridan locks away his true feelings long before she even figures out that they exists. But she, unwillingly, has the key.   
  
 **#50 - Breathe**

Feferi feels as if she only breathes again when he returns to her and he is not any different than the boy who left. 


End file.
